Don't Say a Word
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: He he! Not only does this have your NoseDive with nightmare's element but my own original plot twist. Draggy face has done something not very nice to Dive. What is it?
1. Secrets

A/N: Yes I know I'm not finished with the other one. But I figured when you upload 4 chapters in one night,  
And stayed up until 5:00 in the morning (As in your running on 0 hours of sleep) to do it I think you deserve a break.  
Besides then maybe I can make these chapters longer *blushes *. This is rated PG-13 because of mature theme, violence,  
And blood. I don't know how much of each yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series. Disney does and puts it on at an insane hour. Also this fic  
Is in no way related to the movie with the same title. I don't even know what the movies about. I just like the title and  
Thought it fit the fic.  
  
CenterDON'T SAY A WORD  
  
Part 1: Secrets/center  
  
"Please kid you've got to help me." The man, maybe 1 year older then WildWing tugged on Nosedive's pant leg. "Please sir. You can't let them take me."  
"I...I..." Nosedive stumble back. He was 15; he shouldn't have to deal with this. So much hate, so much pain. All around him death and destruction.  
"I have a son, two daughters, a wife. Don't let them kill me! I can still work! I know I can!" Tears welled up in Dive's eyes. Yeah he had a family to.  
Had being the key word there. His mother shot down infront of him while protecting him. His dad? Traded places with him for the death chamber. His brother, WildWing?  
He didn't know. They'd gotten seperated during a midnight bombing attack. Nosedive had no idea whether his brother was alive or not. He'd been in this place for  
3 years (I don't know enough about MD: TAS to tell you exactly the years. This is just an estimate). 2 of which he'd spent alone, staying alive only because he hoped  
That one day he'd find his brother. He knew the man's pain, knew his suffering.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. Guards came and seized the man under the arms.  
"No please no!" The man cried. A girl, from further down the mine, came running up.   
"Papa! Papa!" Nosedive caught her as she passed, but she struggled against his grip. "No Papa! Don't leave me Papa!" The girl turned and began to sob in NoseDive's shirt.  
She didn't know he was, he didn't know who she was. It just felt good to have support. Suddenly a shot rang out and the girl went limp in his arms.  
"Unless you want the same fate boy I suggest you get to work!" Going into slight shock NoseDive lay the girl down on the floor, picked up his pick, and got back to work.  
No he wasn't going to die. He was a survivor. He'd find his brother and they'd live happily ever after. That was what he was thinking, until he heard a sharp crack, and felt  
A hard thump on his head.  
NoseDive awoke with a cry, bolting upright in his bed so fast he hit the model airplane he'd hung on his ceiling the night before. He gave a sharp cry of pain.  
"Oh! Ow! That really hurt!" He told the now swinging airplane. His door opened, and WildWing stuck his head in.  
"You okay in there baby bro?"  
"I hit my head on the darn airplane when I tried to sit up."  
"I told you it was to low."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"Go back to sleep Dive." With that WildWing closed the door. It had been to dark for WildWing to see his brother's pale face (Don't ask me how a duck with white feathers can be pale.  
I just decided that he can) and he had been too tired to notice the slight shake in Dive's voice. Dive took deep breaths, trying to steady himself. If had been a nightmare, and had only  
Happened once he wouldn't have cared so much. But it was a real memory, and they were coming back more and more often. The camps, the mines, that things he'd seen there and the  
Pain he'd dealt with was sweeping over him every night when he slept. He could tell Wing; after all he'd been through some awful things himself. But he couldn't bring himself to see the  
Look of pain on WildWing's face. It was a part for Dive's life that both wanted to erase from his mind. In an effort to wipe that pained look off his older brother's face he told him he'd  
Put it all behind him. But that wasn't true. The faces of the dead, the dying, the soulless people haunted his dreams. Sometimes he saw them when he battled Dragaunus. When his team mates  
Where crying out in pain. He could hear the screams, the mournful cries, and the silent acceptance of the young and old alike. It hurt him when he wasn't doing anything. When he had time to   
Think. That's why he did what he did, like teasing Mallory or reading comics. If he helped then all the work would get done faster and he'd have time to sit and think. He didn't want to think.  
Thinking was bad. Thinking was painful. Thinking made reality more real.  
He didn't fall asleep again that night. He just sat, curled in his blankets, reading a mindless comic book by flashlight until his alarm went off. He pretended to be asleep until Wing came into wake  
him up.  
"Morning Dive." Wing grinned. Dive pretended to grunt sleepily. He'd become a good actor. "How's your head?" Again he grunted. Wing just chided him playfully. "You better get up or Duke will eat all  
the Ego's." He sat bolt upright (careful to avoid the airplane model this time), a pretend expression of horror on his face.  
"No not my Eggo's!" He toppled out of bed, really tangled in his sheets. His flashlight clattered to the floor. Wing picked it up, and tossed it behind him, before helping Dive off the floor.  
"What am I going to do with you kiddo?"   
"Try wuving me?" He said innocently. WildWing nudged him gently, which almost knocked him off his feet.  
"You've gotta' get more sleep baby bro."  
"Tell me about it," he shot a look at wing, "On second thought no. Don't tell me about it." The pair walked into the kitchen, grinning broadly. In the morning it was easy for NoseDive to be happy. He  
was doing something. He was with his brother, the place he was happiest. He wasn't thinking.  
"Hey I am one hungery mundo duck!" He said, sitting down, and grabbing his cereal box.  
"You're always hungery." Mallory said, reaching for her toaster strudel box. Seeing what she was doing NoseDive walked to the cupboard nearest the door. WildWing noticed this, and all of the sudden,  
became more interested in Mall opening the box. As soon as she got the flaps up...  
"  
AH! A LIZARD! GET IT OFF!" The lizard sprung out of the box and onto Mal's face. After she got it off her face (she threw it, Duke caught it), she turned angerily toward NoseDive.  
"NoseDive..." She growled slinking toward him  
"Can't you take a joke?" He grinned, right before running out the door. Mal was quickly on his tailfeathers.  
"I'm gonna' kill you! Get back here and face me like the duck you are!"   
"He is facing her like the duck he is," Duke chuckled, "a fast one." With a sigh WildWing go up from the table.  
"I'll be back."  
"We hope." Duke chuckled again, shaking his head. As soon as he was out the door he had to jump against the wall as two speeding ducks zoomed past. By the look on his face it was clear NoseDive  
was rather enjoying this. And with a glance at Mall you could tell she was dead serious about killing him this time. With a few seconds hesitation (for a good reason ;)) Wing picked his little brother  
up and held him abouve his head. WildWing was shocked at how light he was. Excpeacilly since all he ate was junk.  
"Put him down WildWing!" Mallor growled, pulling out her puck launcher. NoseDive whimpered and made himself as small as possible.  
"Come on Mal. He didn't mean it."  
"Didn't mean it? Erg! That's what you say everytime he does something like this! Sometimes I think we would've been better off with Canard!" Mallory stormed off. The brothers looked at each other, then after   
Mallory. With a sigh WildWing put NoseDive down. Sighing agian, he started to walk away. After watching Wing walk away for a minute, NoseDive ran after him.  
"Hey bro! Penny for your thoughts?"  
"Got one?" NoseDive pulled a penny out of his pocked and placed it in his brother's hand. WildWing looked at it, smiled, then sighed (again).  
"It's about what Mal said."  
"About you saying I didn't mean it all the time? 'Cause I really didn't mean to dye the water in her shower green the other day..."  
"No. About Canard."  
"Oh." WildWing wass to absorbed in his thoughts to notice the spite in his brother's voice.  
"I sometimes think it's true. That we'd have been better of with Canard. Doing everything Canard's way."  
"Like leaving me behind?" Even WildWing (poor guy) couldn't miss that statement, or the hurt and hate that went with it. He looked at his brother suddenly.  
"Aw Dive! I didn't mean that! Never in a million years would I have left you there! I couldn't have left you there!" WildWing saw the hurt in NoseDive's eyes, and scooped his little brother into an affectionate hug.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know that still hurt you that bad."  
"I hate him! I hate him for all he to me! I hate him!"   
"It's okay. It's okay to hate him. He did some awful things to you."  
'You don't know that half of it big bro." NoseDive thought to himself. Suddenly WildWing pulled him out of the hug and looked at him.  
"You turned the water in Mall's shower green?"  
"I didn't mean to! I was trying to clean out the paint and accidently used Tanya's bottle of green skin tint instead of the cleaning spray." Both brothers cracked up. 


	2. Don't even breathe

A/N: Okay sooo...the first part was long(er)ish! Yeah! This part will deal with more of that fun stuff. You know  
Child Abuse, Death, Destruction, Hunger, and yah know the stuff that we all hate/love to read.  
I'd like to dedicate this part to PalliponStar her UNFINISHED fic, Only Second Best, (*cough*Which I must see more of  
before I pass out and die*cough*) Is what gave me this idea about Canard. Thanks Pallipon! (*thinks* Sure hope I spelled  
it right!)  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you need to know is in Chapter 1. Including my rant about the TIME MD:TAS is put on for us in the  
Mountain Standered Time Zone.  
  
Don't Say a Word  
Part 2: "Don't even breathe."  
  
  
  
Bored. He hated bored. When you're bored you had time to think. And thinking was bad, very bad.  
"Man there is NOTHING to do around here!"  
"Why don't you read your comics or watch TV or something?"  
"No new ones 'til next week, all reruns." Duke rolled his eyes. Sometimes there was just no pleasing that kid.   
"Why don't you go practice?" WildWing suggested. NoseDive looked at him. If he practiced, WITH someone, then he couldn't think.  
And if he couldn't think, he could remember. And if he didn't remember he couldn't feel the pain.   
"Great idea bro! But only if you come with me!" WildWing and Duke looked at each other. This was unusual behavior for NoseDive.  
Practicing when he could be having, well, fun? Remembering the events of that morning, however, WildWing got a sympathetic look on  
his face.   
"Sure baby bro."  
"I'm not a baby." NoseDive said, with very little enthusiasm. Truth be told, he was rather fond of the nickname. The pair got up to go  
grab thier gear.  
"You coming Duke?" WildWing turned to ask.  
"Nah. You two need to spend so quality time together. Between saving the kid from Draganus, and then saving him from Mallory he might  
start to think that's all your good for." WildWing chuckled. His little brother sure did have a knack for being were the trouble was. Mostly  
because he was generally the one who started it.   
"Thanks Duke." Wing waved, before chasing after Dive. On the ice, they decided to work on Dive's aim (which is actually really good but hey  
everything can be improved) while working on Wing's blocking skills at the same time.  
"Duck!"  
"What?"  
"No seriously!" The puck Dive had just shot ricoched (I KNOW that isn't spelled right but, no spell check) of Wing's stick, onto the wall, onto the goalie  
net pole, and was no bouncing around the room.  
"Hit the deck!" Both ducked (-_-, no pun intended), covering thier heads. Despite this they both got hit a number of times before it finally stopped.  
"Well, that was fun."  
"Depends on your definition." They looked at each other, and cracked up.   
"You shoulda' seen the look on your face when that thing nearly took your mask off."  
"Oh look it took out some strands of your hair." They both laughed until they could barely breathe. They got up and headed back toward the locker rooms.  
Wing gently ruffled Dive's hair. "You know you look tired. Why don't you take a nap or something?"  
"Naps are for kiddies."  
"Who you calling a kiddy? I'm going to take a nap. I'm beat and I want to be 100% for our game tonight." NoseDive quickly saw that this was one of those  
arguements that no matter how hard you tried you just couldn't win.  
"Fine. I'll take a nap."  
"That's a good baby brother."  
"I'm not a baby! And I'm not a dog either." WildWing just laughed and took off his gear. Back downstairs, NoseDive entered his room. It was messy, he liked  
it like that. It didn't remind him of his cell that way. His room was deathly quiet, to quiet for Dive's liking. He was to tired to resist the temptation of his bed.  
He knew the nightmares would come, about one thing or another. But exhaustion is a very strong emotion. Quietly, resistingly, he nodded off to sleep.  
  
i"You!" Canard lunged at him, knocking him off his feet. "You and your stupid jokes! I've had it up to here with them!" WildWing had left the room for a minute  
to answer a phone call. The two brothers and WildWing's best friend where home alone for a few hours, practicing hockey. Right before he'd left Dive had told Wing  
a joke that involved one of Canard's favoriate hockey players. It didn't make fun of him or anything, and Wing thought it was very funny. Canard took the opertunity  
of Wing leaving to take his fraustrations about losing the video game he was playing on Dive, using the joke as an excuse. He took careful aim and landed a punch  
on the end of NoseDive's beak. Temperaroly blinded he stumbled out the door. Canard seized him around the neck.  
"You're a little pain you know! Totally worthless! Helpless, pathetic, and a distracting to WildWing. It's because of you your brother isn't as great as he could be. It's always  
'Hold on Canard I have to go check on Dive.' 'Wait here, I've gotta' run back and get Dive.' 'Come on Canard let's let Dive play.' 'Canard slow down, Dive can't go that fast yet,  
he's just a kid'." Canard spit these words out angerily. Dive could see the world fading. He struggled. He didn't want to die! He was only 11, WAY to young to face death yet.  
"That's right NoseDive. Don't even breathe! Save the oxgen for those of us worthy to be alive." Canard heard the clicking of WildWing getting off the phone. "If you breathe a word  
of this to wing I swear I will break both your wings and snap your hockey stick over your head." With a good punch to Dive's chest he knocked the kid down the stairs. Then he  
changed his expression from furie to a fake concern.  
"Dive! Canard what happened to him!"  
"He er...Tripped over his feet and fell down the stairs."  
"He looks like he's been strangled."  
"It's your imagenation WildWing!" Wing looked sceptical, but what could he do about it. He hadn't seen what had happened after all.  
"You okay Dive?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feel down the stairs again, that's all." He managed to gasp out, trying to regain some oxgen.  
"You sound like you got the wind knocked out of you baby bro."  
"Hit my chest on the railing. I'll be alright." Wing bend down and lifted his little brother onto his shoulders, carrying him upstairs.  
"Okay then. I'll let you rest on my bed while I finish kicking Canard's trash." WildWing walked toward his room, Canard following. Dive turned to look back at him. Canard gave him  
a glare that told him next time he might not be lucky enough to survive./i  
  
"Dive! Would you wake up!" Dive opened his eyes, and saw his big brothers worried face. Upon seeing Dive's eyes open he loosened his grip on his shoulders...slightly. "Man little brother!  
You scared the wits out of me! I get up to get a soda and hear you screaming my name like Draganus himself was trying to kill yah!" He scoop his shocked little brother into a hug.   
Dive mentally cursed his large beak that had a tendancy to act on it's own.  
"I'm okay big bro. Just having a nightmare about Mallory chasing me with some large scissors, threatening to cut my hair off." Sometimes his imageination impressed even him.  
"You sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah I'm alright. You probably won't see the scissors again for the next few monthes, but I'm okay." WildWing smiled at him, then left. NoseDive mentally kicked himself. He told himself  
he didn't know why he didn't just tell WildWing the truth. After all Canard was gone and couldn't hurt him anymore right? But subconciously he knew the truth. He feared Canard still as  
much as he feared the camps. Even though Canard couldn't hurt him anymore he still feared him. Feared him? He was still down right terrified of the guy. As much, if not more so, then  
all the stuff he'd seen on PuckWorld a year after that put together. NoseDive shivered and drew his knees up to his chest. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep again for a while.  
  
bYeah I know. Real original idea Ty! Not! But I can't help it! NoseDive is such an indefinate character AND he has a big brother. Both plus if you want a TV show character to have lots  
of fan fics written about him. 'Cause not only will his actions affect him, but his big brother as well. Like Kari of TK on digimon. Anywayz part 3 will be up as soon as A)I get inspiration  
or B) I finish part 6 of "Didn't Know What I Had". OKay? Think you can survive that long? 


	3. Talk to me

A/N: Okay. Answer to Lily C.'s question about why we're so cruel to Canard. I don't know why everyone else is but I  
am because he just seems like that kind of guy. Yah know, one with a darker side to him. This part doesn't have nightmares  
but my own personal plot twist. I thought of it after Greg Wilson dashed his binder into my head. This part is to Kaeera because  
I use a line of hers and her reviews are so kind! Thanx Kaeera ^_^! And *~*~*~*ectra means the passing of time.  
  
  
  
DON'T SAY A WORD  
PART 3: TALK TO ME  
  
  
  
Aw man!" Dive found himself once again face down on the ice. The kid from the other team snickered as he  
stole the puck for the fifth time that night.  
"NoseDive! Get in the game!" Mallory called angrily as she zipped by. NoseDive got to his feet extremely frustrated. After the amount of   
sleep he'd had the last two weeks it was expected he wouldn't perform as well. But he'd pulled it off many times before. The problem was  
the other team had apparently been studying the team and noticed he was usually the top scorer. So their defense was using him as there  
prime target, or punching bag depending on the player. Either way he was seriously hurting. Luckily WildWing had managed to block all their shots, and  
they we up 2:0 at the end.   
Feeling like he'd been hit by a ton of cement trucks, Dive followed his teammates off the ice. They all (except of course, Grin) glared fiercely at him as he entered.  
"Where was your head tonight kid?" Duke asked, angrily.  
"You mean besides stuck down in the ice?" He answered sarcastically.  
"That is possibly the worst game I've ever seen you play little bro."  
"Hey! I was the one who got hit by half a dozen brick walls!" He was getting defensive, he was getting mad. Some things he usually avoided being.  
"Your aura is clouded little friend. What is troubling you?" Grin looked down at him, eyes full of sympathy.  
"Nothing." He knew it was no use arguing with Grin, but he had to put on a show for the others. By now they were all looking at him curiously.  
During the rest of the time they where in the locker rooms everyone was silent. It wasn't until 1/2 and hour afterwards that WildWing pulled him aside.  
"NoseDive, talk to me. That nightmare I woke you up from...it wasn't about Mal and a pair of scissors was it?" NoseDive didn't answer; he just looked at the floor.  
"What's bothering you little bro? What's scaring you so bad that you won't talk to me? I thought you trusted me."  
"It's not that I don't trust you Wing!"  
"Then tell me what's wrong." NoseDive starred at him for a minute, before looking at the floor again.  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"I..." What could he say that wouldn't give him away? "I don't want to worry you."  
"Worry me? (Okay I really liked this line from Kaeera's fic, "Fever", so I'm going to use something similar) NoseDive I'm worried when I know some things wrong and   
you won't tell me what. Because when I know what's wrong I can help you get through it."  
'I want to tell you big brother!' His mind screamed. 'But I can't! I'm still to scared! I'm still to terrified to say but I need your help!' Right then Drake 1's alarm went off.  
"We'll take this up again later." WildWing let go of his brother's shoulders and ran toward the aerowing. NoseDive quickly followed. The rest of the team was already waiting.  
They jumped into their seats and took off to the corner of 5th and main.  
"What is it Tanya?"  
"It's some teleportation energy."  
"Dragaunus' goons?"  
"Most likely."  
"Hope your head's on straight now kiddo." WildWing secretly agreed with Duke. He hoped that whatever was bothering NoseDive wouldn't affect his ability to stay alive. He'd   
have to keep a close watch on him. Sure enough, when they got there, Wraith and Cameleon were all ready there.   
"You think they would've learned by now."  
"What? That the door is always gonna' be smarter then they are?" WildWing landed the aerowing and they all hopped out.   
"Well, well. So glad you could drop in." A sinister voice whispered out of the shadows.  
"Dragaunus." WildWing growled, drawing his buck launter. Dragaunus was quicker. His massive arm reached out of the shadows and grabbed the duck closesed to him. That duck  
happened to be NoseDive!   
"Dive!" Wing ran to him, but stopped when Dragaunus pulled out a laser cannon.  
"One more step duck and I'll ve having duck soup for dinner!"  
"What do you want?"  
"Free passage in, free passage out."   
"No!" Mallory cried.  
"We'll do it! IF you promise I'll -we'll- get him back."  
"Fine." With that Dragaunus and his goons entered, dragging NoseDive with him. (*Insert my original plot twist here ^_^)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Boss what are we trying to get in here anyway?"  
"Absolutly nothing!"  
"What?"  
"I just wanted to test my new gadget on a duck. This duck actually." NoseDive could feel his breath coming in short, quick, gasps. He tried to take a deep breath but he was panicing.   
This was wrong! This was very wrong! He suddenly felt a sharp pinch on his neck.  
"There it's in place. Now we wait for it to take affect, then we go..."Right then NoseDive felt like 100 volts of elecricity was zipping through his whole body. Light's flashed before his   
eyes right before he passed out.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Here you are ducks!" Dragaunus tossed the unconsious Dive at WildWing's feet.  
"NoseDive," Wing whispered scooping him up.  
"Well you didn't say unharmed. Besides, he'll live." With that Draganus and company dissappearred.  
"Lets get back to the Pond! Now!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
NoseDive woke-up, a few hours later, but he didn't open his eyes. He could tell he was safe now, probably in the infermary. And WildWing was next to him. He could tell by the way he  
felt and the air around him.  
'I've been hanging out with Grinnster to much! I'm starting to actually believe that stuff!' He thought to himself. He heard the doors open with a swish.  
"Hey Mal."  
"You! What were you thinking? You let Dragaunus get away today! Who knows what valuable thing he took today!"  
"It was my little brother's life on the line!" NoseDive winced slightly at the raised voices. His head was pounding.  
"If you want to win you have to be willing to make sacrifices!"  
"YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE KIND OF SACRIFICES I'VE MADE!" WildWing looked down and suddenly noticed NoseDive's wincing expression. He lowered his voice. "Do you know what it feels like  
to get up each morning and know that the one reason you go on living could be taken away from you at any second? Do you know what it feels like worrying every second that your   
awake that the one thing you care about more then anything is almost always in trouble. Almost always risking his neck to save yours? Do you know what it feels like, Mal, when you   
have to watch someone you care about go through pain and you can't help him? And now your here saying I should have sacrificed him just to stop Dragaunus on a minor mission. No."  
NoseDive didn't have to open his eyes to see the shocked expression on Mallory's face.   
"I had no idea." Mallory whispered.  
'Neither did I.' NoseDive thought.  
"And for a good reason." Was all WildWing answered.  
  
  
Oooh! What did Draggy face do to NoseDive? I know! And you don't. *giggles* But you will in the next chapter or two. And what does that have to do with the nightmares. You'll see ;).  
Thanx for the reviews guys ^_^! 


	4. Am I going crazy?

A/N: *blushes* Well I feel spiffy now! You guys like my story ^_^! I hope everyone writes  
more on their stories *cough*PallpionStar*cough*. ^_-. And no offense to Duke fans about the first bit. I just don't  
see Duke as being one of those guys who can cook well. Besides Mac and Cheese is the easiest thing in the world   
to ruin no?  
  
Don't Say a Word  
Part 4: "Am I going crazy?"  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling baby brother? Wing set a plate of Mac and Cheese on NoseDive's lap. Dive made a face.  
"Like I just went through the spin cycle on the washing machine....Are you really gonna' make me eat that stuff?"  
"Yep." NoseDive scrunched up his face even more.  
"You know I hate processed cardboard! Who made it?"   
"Duke."  
"I think I'm gonna' be sick."  
"Aw come on, can't be that bad. Besides Tanya said to keep your strength up."  
"I'd rather keep my stomache in tact thanks."  
"Come on Dive. Duke rarely cooks..."  
"For a good reason."  
"And he worked so hard to make it for you."  
The classic guilt trip. A dirty and underhanded trip. That always worked. Reluctantly Dive scooped a spoonful of the  
"Food" and put it in his mouth. He had to work really hard not to throw-up. This was worse then the regular stuff.  
Dive pushed the plate away.  
"I don't htink I'm hungery."  
"Come on Dive. Can't e that bad."  
"Wanna' bet?"  
"Fine." Wing took a bite of it, chewed, then took off. He came back two minutes later with two large glasses of milk, and  
two tacos.  
"Tanya also said you should get more calcium." Dive muffled a snicker.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I don't get it boss. What did you do to him?"  
"I made it so that when he's fully recovered we'll have complete control over him."  
"Like when Wraith took over that guys mind?"  
"No you dolt! I have no control over hims mind. But his BODY is something else." The three minions looked at each other,   
slightly confused.  
"So...why wait for him to be completly healed? Wouldn't it be easier to nab him when he's weak?" Seige asked.  
"It would be but it takes time for my prob to get complete contorol.  
"Oh."   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It had been days since his run in with Dragaunus and Dive was feeling 100%. Except for the fact he felt like he was being pulled  
away. Like if he didn't go now something bad was going to happen.   
"Stop it NoseDive," he muttered to himself, "Stop it right now. Whatever you're so worried about is just...AH!" Dive toppled backward  
as a large shadow appeared infront of him.  
"Woah! Woah! Easy there little bro! It's just me." Wing bent down and lifted Dive off his back.  
"Don't do that!"  
"Sorry! Didn't know you were so jumpy all of the sudden." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he felt NoseDive go all  
ridged.  
"Dive?" He immediatly snapped into a military attention that even Mallory would have approved of.   
"Dive!" WildWing caught the look of panic in NoseDive's eyes right before they glazed over. Machanically, NoseDive turned on his heel and  
started walking out of the pond.  
"Dive! Dive! Get back here!" Wing started to chase after him. NoseDive strode out the door, and into the street. By the time Wing got to the  
door, he'd lost him. Angerily he ran back downstairs.  
***********************************(switching views)****************************  
'Stop! Feet I command you to stop!' NoseDive thought. His feet didn't listen. They just kept marching where ever they were going. He tried  
to move his hand. Nothing. Suddenly he realized it wasn't him doing anything. Not him breatheing, not him walking, not him seeing. He  
could totally lose himself in his thoughts and be okay. Because somebody ELSE was doing all that for him. His soul began to quake. This  
wasn't good. This was bad. Very bad. He tried to fight against whatever it was, but it was to strong. He felt like he was getting pushed back.  
Pushed out. The thought startled him. Could whoever it was really push his soul out and keep his body going as an empty shell? No, no. A   
body couldn't live without a soul, it just wouldn't work. So the thing needed him to stay there...didn't it?  
'Wing? Duke? Grin, Tanya, Mallory!' No answer, not that he really expected one. Right then what he wanted, more then anything, was for someone  
to come and wake him up. 'This is a nightmare. This has to be a nightmare. I can't be real. I refuse believe it's real. Wing! Wing help!'  
  
  
  
Sorry guys, don't expect more for a while. I got grounded for a week. But when I come back excpect at least two chapaters ^_^!! See yah! 


End file.
